I'll Be There For You
by baby.jump.then.fall
Summary: Oneshot, Gabriella and Troy have been best friends for thirteen years. When Gabi goes through a rough patch with her boyfriend, will things change? Troyella


**AN: Hey guys! Sorry, I've got writers block with my other stories. Please give me ideas in reviews! Thanks! Here's a oneshot, just cause I had an idea. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I wouldn't have found this site.**

* * *

"Wait! Jake, don't leave! Where are you going?" I asked, tears running down my cheeks.

"Gabriella! Stop! I'm leaving; we're over! Done! Got it?" and he left me in the middle of the road, just as the sun began to set. My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, of a year and two months, Jake Harrison, decided to dump me out of the blue because he "met someone else". It's a horrible feeling; being heartbroken and betrayed. Stupid Jake. On my walk back home, I stopped at the house of my best friend. I walked through the gate to the backyard and climbed up the tree and opened his balcony door. The tears still rolling down my face, I walked into his bedroom.

"Gabi?" he asked, sitting on his bed. What's wrong?!" all I had to do was say "Jake" and in an instant, he pulled me onto his lap, arms around me, letting me cry into his chest.

"What did he do to you?! I'm going to kill him!" Troy exclaimed after my tears subdued.

"No, Troy. You can't do that." I answered, still clinging to my best friend like I needed him to survive; which I kind of did, considering my emotional state.

"You still didn't answer my question, Brie. What did he do to you?!" he said in a more gentle voice. Oh boy, here come the tears again.

"H…he…dumped m…me…f..for another g..g..girl." I choked out between sobs. Troy looked down at me with those big blue eyes that always make me feel better.

"Everything's going to be okay, Brie. I promise. You'll be okay." I smiled at him through the mixture of happy and sad tears still rolling freely down my face. He pulled me into him again. I smelt his cologne mixed with his scent. It always calms me. I don't know what I would do without Troy. Ever since I met him when we were both three, he's always been there for me when I needed him most.

…2 weeks later…

I think I'm finally over the whole breakup with Jake. Every time I cried, Troy was always right there to pick me back up, and hold me until I calmed down and smiled. I think I've found a new love interest that I'm not sure I should have. It's Troy. The one and only Troy Bolton. Out of all the years I've known him, thirteen to be exact, I've never been attracted to him at all. Or maybe I was, and never noticed it. But I can't help but feel like all of this is wrong. I mean, you're not supposed to fall for your best friend, right? No. I'll just have to get over it.

Then again, I can't help but feel as though he feels the same way I do. The way he looks at me, talks to me and holds me when I'm sad, or just need a hug. My best friends Taylorand Sharpay keep telling me how perfect a couple we would be. I always thought they were joking, but now I realize they were probably serious. We act a _lot_ like a couple. I mean, the nicknames, hugging and always being around each other. No one really knows about the going on each other's balconies deal, bit a couple would probably do that too. I have no idea. I ask Taylor all the time about boy stuff, since she has a boyfriend, Chad. He's so sweet and perfect for her. I ask Sharpay about her boyfriend, Zeke, too. I even talked to them about this stuff when I was with Jake. Ugh. I need to get over Troy as soon as possible. I mean, it's totally, completely wrong to like your best friend, right?

….2 weeks later….

I haven't gotten over Troy. If anything, my feelings have gotten stronger. I still feel like he kind of likes me too. I really hope he does.

All I could think about was Troy on my way to homeroom from my locker. I was running late, and I tripped in the hallway a few doors down from homeroom.

_Crap. _All of my stuff went flying, and I scrambled to pick it all up just as the late bell sounded. Great. Now I need to get a pass. I saw another pair of hands helping me pick up my stuff that was scattered all over the hallway. I looked up only to see those blue eyes that make me go weak at the knees. As soon as all of my papers and books were secured under my left arm, Troy and I stood up, not breaking eye contact. He gradually came closer to me, and soon enough, our faces were inches apart. His blue eyes still maintaining contact with my brown ones, he leaned down, and I went upwards to close the gap between us. When my lips touched his, a shock went through my whole body. It felt like electricity, and I didn't want it to stop.

We slowly pulled away when oxygen became necessary. We were still connected, our foreheads and noses touching. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I had closed, only to see him looking at me, a goofy grin on his face.

"So… I was thinking…" Troy started saying quietly in the empty high school hallway.

"Yes?" I responded, looking into my 13-year best friend'seyes.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He said, hesitantly, almost sounding… afraid. And Troy Bolton was never afraid. Even when his best friend Chad Danforth chased him down with a BB gun when they were ten. I grinned, already knowing what my answer was going to be.

"Yes, Troy. Yes, I will be your girlfriend!" he grinned back at me, picked me up and spun me and my books around in the school hallway before setting me down. He planted another gentle kiss on my lips. We pulled away just as the hallway filled with students and the end of homeroom bell rang. We joined hands and laced our fingers together. Our hands fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. We were walking down to the main office to check in late. Troy turned me around to face him and we abruptly stopped walking.

"I'll always be here for you, Brie. Always."

**Review and give me ideas for my other stories!**

**xoxo**

**Sydney**


End file.
